Safety Dance
by Nakigahaara
Summary: Por algún motivo no demasiado interesante para contar, Andrew será nuevamente anfitrión de una fiesta y ha decidido invitar a ciertas alumnas de Luna Nova. Akko, en un afán de causar una buena impresión, le pide a Diana que le enseñe a bailar, sin imaginarse que en ella encontraría más que simples pasos de vals. [Two- Shot] [Diakko]


Hola, he estado trabajando en este fanfic durante mucho tiempo y por fin he podido publicarlo. Originalmente se trataba de un One-shot, pero tras pensármelo seriamente y debido a cuestiones de extensión, del hecho de que el final está muy elaborado y de mi propio tiempo, he decidido dividirlo en dos partes.

No voy a mentir si les dijera que la historia está terminada, porque no lo está. Cuando decía más arriba que el final estaba muy elaborado no exageraba, pero no se preocupen, espero estar publicándolo como un máximo exagerado en 15 días.

Como sea, gracias por tomarse la molestia de entrar. Disfruten su lectura.

Portada por sundrebris (Twitter) Beteo y edición por: Hiisae ( u/2283775/Hiisae)

* * *

Akko estaba concentrada en las tareas del día de mañana. Haber aprendido a volar solo le motivaba más a continuar con sus estudios. Tanta era su concentración que se sobresaltó al escuchar los leves golpecitos en su ventana.

—¿Qué hace esa cosa aquí? —Gritó mientras se reponía y señalaba al ave, que le miraba fijamente desde afuera con curiosidad.

—¿Oh? Es el familiar de Diana— Dijo Lotte interrumpiendo su lectura y bajándose de la litera con un salto.

—Me pregunto qué querrá. — Añadió Sucy.

—Parece que tiene una carta— Señaló la rubia—. ¿Por qué no la dejas pasar?

Akko asintió con la cabeza y abrió la ventana. La lechuza entro dando leves saltitos y observó a las tres chicas girando levemente su pequeña cabeza. Akko por inercia extendió la mano hacia ella y dejo caer un sobre blanco cerrado con un sello de cera.

—Qué elegante…—Musitó—. Ah, no es de Diana, es de Andrew. — Anunció sorprendida—. Debió pedirle a Diana que entregara esto. ¡Gracias! — Se dirigió al ave. Para después buscar en sus bolsillos y entregarle una galleta que tenía guardada.

—A Diana no le va a hacer gracia que le des golosinas a su lechuza.— Dijo Sucy mientras veían como el animal se daba media vuelta y emprendía el vuelo.

—Oh bueno, no tiene por qué enterarse. — La castaña se encogió de hombros—. Mejor vamos a ver la carta. — Exclamó entusiasmada al tiempo que rompía el sobre para sacar de este una carta, haciendo que Sucy y Lotte se acercaran a ver que era—. ¡Oh! Es una invitación a una fiesta— Voceó entusiasmada.

—Después de todos los problemas que causamos ha decidido invitarnos de nuevo. —Dijo Sucy divirtiéndose, haciendo que Lotte riera nerviosa.

—Es en una semana. —Musitó Akko.

—Tenemos tiempo para escoger algo más apropiado, — Señaló la rubia—.la magia de los vestidos de Cenicienta dura muy poco.

—No sé porque querríamos permanecer más de dos horas en una aburrida fiesta. —Agregó Sucy.

Akko se quedó en silencio observando la invitación con emoción, de repente guardó el sobre con decisión en un cajón y se levantó.

—Tengo que ir a buscar a Diana. — Anunció, y tan pronto terminó la frase salió de la habitación, dejando a Lotte confundida y a Sucy alzando los hombros.

Akko corrió por los pasillos de los dormitorios, chocando con algunas estudiantes y disculpándose torpemente. Definitivamente Diana era la mejor opción. Sabía que cuando otras estudiantes de su grado tenían dudas siempre recurrían a Diana. A los ojos de Akko, ella lo sabía todo, desde hechizos sencillos hasta lenguajes antiquísimos y complicados. Sin contar con la amabilidad y calidez con la que respondía a todas las preguntas que le hicieran. Mientras corría, trataba de hacer memoria de donde estaba la habitación de Diana hasta que en un solitario pasillo encontró una silueta familiar.

—¡Diana! ¡Hola! — Saludó agitando su mano mientras se aproximaba hacia ella.

—Akko. — Saludó sorprendida de verla de este lado de los dormitorios.

—¿Has recibido la invitación de Andrew? — Preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Sí, es un fastidio que me use de mensajera. — Suspiró cansada—. Por cierto, tampoco es agradable que alguien le de golosinas a tus animales sin permiso. — Terminó con una fría mirada.

—Es curioso que digas eso. — Dijo después de reír nerviosa y mover las manos energéticamente—. Bueno, vine porque que quería pedirte algo. — Tartamudeó jugueteando con dedos—. Emh… verás…—Comenzó mientras se ganaba la curiosidad de Diana—. La verdad, es que no tengo idea de cómo bailar y me preguntaba sí tu podrías enseñarme lo básico. ¡Claro que no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres! — Se sonrojó levemente—. Es que creo que eres la más adecuada para eso.

—¿Yo? — Contestó divertida— Bueno y, ¿por qué el interés?

—¿No es lo que se hace en las fiestas? Además, debo comportarme como una alumna de Luna Nova.

Diana sonrió con ternura, de alguna u otra forma, le alegraba que Akko tomará más en serio su papel de estudiante. Aunque conservara ese carácter tan explosivo e hiperactivo típico de ella, cada vez era un poco más prudente y se pensaba dos veces las cosas. Así mismo, sus notas habían mejorado al igual que su disciplina en clase.

—Supongo que no hay forma de decirte que no.— Admitió—. Pero no puedo dejar a un lado mis sesiones de estudio y no puedo faltar a clases… Tendremos que hacerlo por las noches.

—¡Si, ¡qué bien! — Festejó—. Haré todo lo que tú me digas.

Después de una despedida levemente incómoda, ambas se retiraron a su habitación. Diana se sentó en su escritorio dispuesta a estudiar, pero se distrajo rápidamente; consternada.

Bailar era sencillo y prácticamente un movimiento natural, pero esto sólo representaba una dificultad. ¿Sería capaz de plasmar en palabras lo que su cuerpo hacía por si solo? Más grave aún, ¿podría ponerse al nivel de compresión de Akko? No es que la chica fuera tonta, pero en las cuestiones motrices era un completo desastre. La rubia rasco su cuello, nerviosa. Estaba frente a una ardua tarea. Tenía que encontrar la forma de hacerse entender.

"¿Cómo aprendí yo a bailar?" Esa era una excelente pregunta para empezar. Cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de hacer memoria. Recordaba la melodía; aquél bello vals que también sirvió como canción de cuna por un tiempo. Recordaba deslizarse ligera en los brazos de sus padres y la calidez que le producía. De pronto, se perdió completamente en el sonido de los instrumentos, como si de verdad estuvieran ahí. Comenzó a tararear suavemente aquella canción.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por las campanadas del reloj que adornaba su habitación. Hizo un puchero, al final se sumergió tanto en sus pensamientos que no pudo concentrarse en los deberes escolares. Pero una cita era una cita y no quería excusarse con Akko. Tomó un abrigo y salió al pasillo donde Akko ya la esperaba.

—¿Te hice esperar mucho? — Preguntó la rubia.

—No, casi acabo de llegar— Respondió—. ¿A dónde vamos a hora?

—Sígueme, iremos al salón de baile de Luna Nova. Sólo te mostraré el camino una vez, así que las próximas veces nos veremos directamente aquí. No muchas lo conocen así que no vayas a perderte.

—¡Oh! ¡Yay! — Rio emocionada.

Ambas llegaron ante un par de puertas de madera. Diana introdujo una llave en un cerrojo hecho de lo que parecía ser oro. Después con mucho esfuerzo y usando todo su cuerpo empujó la puerta hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente abierta para que ambas pudieran pasar sin problemas.

Adentro el lugar estaba bastante oscuro. El polvo acumulado sacó un poco de tos de ambas chicas. La rubia alzo su varita y agitándola levemente encendió las velas de un gigantesco candelabro que colgaba sobre sus cabezas, dando una tenue iluminación. Algunos muebles estaban cubiertos con mantas blancas llenas de polvo y el suelo consistía en mosaicos sucios que formaban hermosas grecas.

—¡Cielos este lugar sí que está abandonado! — Exclamó Akko inspeccionando el polvo de una ventana cercana a ella.

—Luna Nova solía ser anfitriona de lujosos bailes y reuniones. —Dijo Diana detrás de ella—. Pero hace mucho que no hay presupuesto para eso. — Suspiró con dejé de tristeza.

—Es una lástima.

—Sí, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. — Repuso la rubia—. Bueno será mejor que empecemos. Tenemos permiso de usar el salón, pero tampoco podemos quedarnos tan tarde.

—Muy bien empecemos con la acción. — Exclamó Akko con una sonrisa presumida mientras tendía su mano a Diana.

—¿Creíste que sería tan fácil? — Interrogó Diana divertida mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con un par de libros que tenía bajo el brazo—. El baile es en un par de días, es muy poco tiempo. Aun así, debo cerciorarme de que aprendas lo elemental. Ya que, como tu maestra, mi imagen también está en juego. — Se acercó a ella y con un leve golpe de su varita en su espalda la obligó a ponerse derecha. Entre sus dedos tomó su mentón y lo levantó a una altura considerable. Finalmente colocó cuidadosamente los libros sobre su cabeza.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? — Se quejó la menor.

—Lo primero que tengo que hacer es asegurarme que mantengas una postura correcta. Así que camina por todo el salón sin tirar los libros hasta que te pida que te detengas.

—Debes estar bromeando. ¡Esto no es para nada divertido!

—Si caminarás todo el tiempo propiamente como una señorita nos hubiéramos ahorrado este paso. — Soltó divertida enfadando a su compañera.

Akko luchaba por mantener una buena postura. Los libros estaban pesados y estaban comenzando a crearle una sensación incómoda en el cuello. Después de un largo rato terminó acostumbrándose a ello.

Diana la miraba con atención, sentada en el suelo y con la mano rozando su barbilla. Hasta cierto punto era divertido. Le causaba una sensación reconfortarte e incluso de tranquilidad. No quería admitirlo, pero hasta cierto punto se sentía halagada de que recurriera a ella. Saber que Akko contaba con ella, aunque sea para una cosa tan insignificante (o al menos eso creía ella) como bailar, era algo que le provocaba felicidad.

—Creo que ya es suficiente. —Exclamó Diana levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Es hora de irnos.

—Uf. Ya era hora. —Se quejó la castaña—. Toma, tus libros.

—Pero si esos son para ti. — Rio.

—¿Qué? Fundamentos básicos del vals tomo I y II… ¿QUÉ?

* * *

El riguroso entrenamiento continuó por dos semanas más: entrenando la postura, a identificar el ritmo, y algunos pasos básicos por su cuenta. Akko estaba exhausta, tratando de cumplir con sus obligaciones académicas y con las tareas de Diana y las prácticas en sí. Se podría decir lo mismo de la rubia, puesto que sus altos estándares de trabajo aumentaban la dificultad de sus tareas escolares.

Pero el esfuerzo valdría la pena. O al menos eso era lo que Akko pensaba. A una parte de ella le gustaba estar ocupada en algo, sin contar que no podía negar que le gustaba recibir cumplidos por parte de Diana. Estaba segura de que impresionaría a todos y eso le ayudaba bastante a su ego.

Aunque también tenía que admitir que no todo era disciplina y carga pesada. A veces, cuando terminaban temprano, podían darse el gusto de quedarse a conversar hasta que la rubia consideraba prudente irse a dormir (a excepción de una vez, que no se percataron sus voces se apagaban hasta que ambas cayeron dormidas). Charlaban de las cosas más triviales hasta asuntos que dos adolescentes podían considerar trascendentales. Y eso era algo que le agradaba demasiado. Diana era una persona sensible e inteligente y Akko estaba agradecida de pasar ese tiempo con ella.

—Hoy es la última práctica. — Se dijo así misma en voz alta, mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia el salón de baile—. Tengo que hacerlo genial. —Musitó apretando el puño con determinación.

La rubia esperaba a Akko, sentada en el suelo, pasando rápidamente las hojas de un libro con cierta ansiedad. En cuanto notó la presencia de su compañera su rostro se tornó indescifrable. Se levantó rápidamente dejando el libro a un lado, la saludó con un leve gesto con la cabeza y comenzó:

—Me alegra que hayas llegado a este punto. Ha sido complicado porque no tenemos música. —Murmuró la última oración rascándose el mentón, pensativa—. Pero hasta ahora ha sido también fácil porque no has bailado con alguien.

—¿Eso quiere decir?

—Qué voy a bailar contigo, sí.

—¡Uh! ¡Qué bien! — Celebró.

—Sólo no vayas a pisarme. —Advirtió con voz severa.

—¿Eh? ¿Por quién me tomas? — Contestó con un puchero.

—Bueno…— Dijo Diana acercándose vacilante—. Voy a tomar tu espalda, ¿está bien?

—Umh, sí. — Respondió despacio.

Diana enroscó su brazo en la espalda de Akko. El tacto era tan suave que apenas era perceptible, pero la sensación se intensificó a medida que se acumulaba la calidez que se desprendía de su brazo. Con una mueca de cierta incomodidad, Diana obligó a Akko a acercarse más a ella, empujándola levemente.

—¿Sabes que sigue ahora? — Preguntó suavemente.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza. Algo nerviosa, colocó su mano izquierda sobre su hombro y entrelazó los dedos de su mano libre con los de Diana. Alzó la cara para verle a los ojos y notó que sus mejillas se empezaban a colorear de un tenue rosado, lo que le provocó un desconcertante vuelco en el estómago. No entendía muy bien el porqué de sus nervios, pero no era una lo sensación del todo desagradable.

—Si tu vestido llegará a ser demasiado voluminoso, coge la falta en vez de tomar el hombro. Podría estorbarte si no lo haces. — Indicó Diana.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien, sólo tienes que seguirme el paso, asegúrate de conservar la postura correcta. Recuerda que no hay pausas, no vayas a perder el ritmo.

Sin cohibirse ni un poco, Diana tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Sé lamió los labios nerviosa. Y lentamente comenzó a moverse.

Al principio, los pasos de Akko eran torpes e inapropiados. Estaba nerviosa y desorientada. Bailar con alguien era mucho más difícil que la teoría y muy diferente a bailar solo. Pero al poco tiempo simplemente se dejó llevar por los pasos de Diana (que estaban más exagerados de lo normal para que Akko pudiera notarlos más fácilmente).

Akko sonrió victoriosa al notar que lo estaba haciendo bien; no al nivel de perfección, pero si superando lo que se espera de un novato. Volteó a ver a Diana, quién la miraba con un rostro indescifrable; había algo de sorpresa y alegría en él, pero también algo más. Algo diferente y que no había visto en nadie más. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que estaba observándola demasiado. Se sintió vulnerable ante la penetrante mirada de aquellos brillantes zafiros. Esta sensación le provocó un momento de distracción y su pie terminó sobre el de Diana quien soltó un leve alarido.

—¡Oh no! — Exclamó Akko angustiada—. Lo lamento Diana.

Para su sorpresa la rubia se limitó soltar grandes carcajadas nada discreta, dejando a Akko totalmente confundida.

—Creo que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. — Repuso Diana tratando de disimular su risa. —No te preocupes, — Contestó al ver su rostro de decepción—, lo estás haciendo bien— continuó con una dulce voz mientras tomaba su mano—. ¿Continuamos?

Akko asintió tímida. Recobraron su posición y comenzaron a bailar nuevamente, meciéndose con elegancia y suavidad. De entre los labios de Diana, se escapaba un tarareo de una misteriosa canción. Akko no la reconocía, pero le daba la sensación de haberla escuchado antes. Le causaba una especie de nostalgia. Le hacía sentir feliz, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que le apretujaba el corazón. La calidez que ambas acumulaban contrastaba cada vez más con la temperatura del salón que descendía por las altas horas de la noche, obligándolas a acercarse más huyendo del frío.

Aquél sonido melodioso cesó y ambas se detuvieron. Akko se separó para hacer una reverencia exagerada a propósito haciendo que Diana soltará una leve risilla e imitara el gesto. Ambas rieron un poco más fuerte. La rubia se acercó con intención de decirle algo a Akko, pero tan pronto como abrió la boca se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de lo que en realidad quería decirle. La castaña la miró preocupada y tomó su brazo en una especie de movimiento involuntario. El contacto sonrojó a ambas, Akko pasó saliva despacio mientras sentía sus mejillas arder y la aterradora sensación de que el corazón estaba a punto de explotarle, bajó la cabeza y apretó los ojos con fuerza. La rubia se acercó y suavemente levantó el rostro de Akko tomando su mentón y parte de su mejilla. La castaña sabía que estaba demasiado cerca cuando sintió su aliento en su rostro, dulce y embriagante. Cerró los ojos. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo habían renunciado a moverse y a huir, y por un momento, la idea de ceder le pareció irresistible.

De pronto, las graves campanadas de un viejo péndulo anunciando la medianoche rompieron el hechizo. Tras excusarse con un: "Lo siento Akko, tengo que irme" Diana huyó cual Cenicienta, antes de que siquiera las campanadas terminaran de sonar.

—¡Espera Diana! — Exclamó Akko extendiendo su mano, pero se quedó muy corta para alcanzarla.


End file.
